Inconvenientes
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: A.U. Piggot reflexiona sobre lo mucho que Sophia ha cambiado desde que su madre se volvió a casar y los inconvenientes que el evento de activación de su nueva hermana ha llevado a su oficina.


Sophia Hess había sido uno de los mayores quebraderos de cabeza con los que Emily Piggot, directora del P.R.T. de Brockton Bay, tuvo la desgracia de lidiar en toda su carrera.

Todo había comenzado cuando, tras dos meses de búsqueda, la habían capturado en su otra identidad, Shadow Stalker, después de que casi matase a un delincuente. Tras el interrogatorio que hacían a todos los parahumanos cuyas identidades secretas descubrían, y decidir que sus poderes podrían ser muy útiles, la había asignado a los Wards, adolescentes con poderes que estaban entrenando para convertirles en la próxima generación de héroes, con la esperanza de que se haría más sociable y mejoraría la capacidad del grupo de trabajar en equipo.

El plan funciono, dado que los Wards mostraron un sorprendente incremento en colaboración, pero fallo en hacer que Sophia se comportase de una forma menos antisocial. De hecho, los otros Wards se habían hecho amigos porque era más fácil confrontarla juntos que por separado.

Un año y medio medio después estaba a punto de considerarla un caso perdido y enviarla a Birdcage, la prisión internacional para parahumanos, cuando recibió el informe psicológico semestral de Sophia y descubrió que algo había cambiado, ya que, aunque aún era desagradable, no abusaba de sus compañeros y incluso les había invitado un par de veces al cine y a cenar sin que hubiese peleas entre ellos.

Curiosa, Piggot decidió ver más de cerca su historial familiar buscando que podía haber provocado un cambio tan radical.

Seis meses antes de ser capturada, su madre, cuyo marido había muerto un año antes, se caso por segunda vez. Sophia, de acuerdo con la psicóloga de la familia, no aprobaba la boda y su comportamiento había empeorado desde entonces hasta que su madre se divorcio y se caso otra vez tras un año de matrimonio. Dado que el divorcio y la llegada del nuevo padrastro coincidían con el inicio de su cambio de actitud, decidió investigar a ambos hombres.

El primer padrastro la hizo pensar que había encontrado al culpable de su Evento de Disparo. Con antecedentes por acoso sexual y tendencias violentas que le habían hecho pasar dos años en prisión, Steven había sido detenido hacia casi dos años por darle una paliza a uno de los hermanos pequeños de Sophia en público. Con la probable causa de su actitud desaparecida, Sophia aparentemente había intentado volver a ser como antes de que Steven apareciese en sus vidas sin mucho éxito hasta la llegada del segundo padrastro.

Danny Hebert, como personalmente podía atestiguar, era mucho mejor persona que Drum. Su mujer, Annette Hebert, había muerto en un accidente de trafico cuatro meses antes de que conociese a la madre de Sophia, y estos empezasen a salir, aunque Piggot sospechaba que la razón de la nueva actitud de Sophia era la presencia de Taylor Hebert, la hija de Danny y su única hermanastra.

Los informes escolares indicaban que siempre iban juntas y tenían una buena relación entre si, aunque, dado que ellas y sus padres eran de distintos grupos étnicos, tenían continuos problemas con los seguidores juveniles del Empire 88, el grupo neo-nazi local, que asistían a su escuela.

Este hecho era la causa de su situación actual. Una antigua amiga de Taylor, Emma Barnes, se había unido a la banda un año y medio antes tras ser salvada por Hookwolf del asalto que estaba sufriendo por parte de unos pandilleros de los Azn Bad Boys y, desde entonces, se había obsesionado con separar a Taylor de Sophia porque no aprobaba el color de piel de esta última y honestamente creía que Taylor debería ser parte de su banda. Tras una discusión bastante acalorada a principios de año, Emma finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no podía convencerla y la encerró en una taquilla llena de basura donde podría haber muerto si Sophia no hubiese logrado rescatarla.

La parte de estos eventos que interesaba al P.R.T. aparte del hecho de que, por atacar a la familia civil de una parahumana, Emma estaba violando las normas no escritas que permitían que hubiese un poco de paz entre las bandas y el P.R.T., era que Taylor había Disparado.

Para sorpresa de todos, que esperaban que su poder fuese de tipo Breaker como la intangibilidad de Sophia, Taylor era una Tinker, lo que significaba que sabia crear instintivamente tecnología que se creía ciencia ficción. Piggot y varios de sus allegados sospechaban que su madre biológica, Annette Hebert, podría haber sido una también, pero como la familia se negaba totalmente a la exhumación del cadáver no tenían forma de comprobarlo.

Cuando los resultados de los test que habían hecho a sus poderes llegaron a su mesa, Piggot creyó que le había tocado la lotería dado que no solo Taylor no tenia una especialidad, lo cual era un problema porque muchos Tinkers solo podían crear un determinado tipo de tecnología como bombas o medicinas, sino que su tecnología podía ser replicada en masa, lo cual era casi imposible de hacer con las creaciones de otros Tinkers y explicaba como aún no era habitual ver coches voladores o que la cura contra el cáncer no estuviese al alcance de la mayoría de los pacientes. Por razones obvias, el estatus de protección de todos los miembros de su familia, que tenían que ser vigilados discretamente por sus agentes por si el E88 u otros villanos decidían secuestrarla para que trabajase para ellos o robar una de sus creaciones, había sido ampliado considerablemente.

Aún así, Piggot deseaba que esa ventaja no conllevase inconvenientes como la cosa que acababa de pasar ante su puerta comiendo un plátano.

Debido a que necesitaba mano de obra y Sophia, que era quién más la ayudaba cuando estaba trabajando en sus proyectos, no podía estar a su lado todo el tiempo, Taylor había creado sus propios ayudantes, unas criaturas amarillas del tamaño de niños con lo que parecían ser prismáticos por ojos a las que llamaba sus Esbirros. Estos eran amistosos con todo el mundo y incluso Piggot, que odiaba a seres como ellos desde que Nilbog y sus creaciones la habían forzado a usar una maquina de diálisis para mantenerse con vida, creía que eran simpáticos.

El problema era que solo obedecían a Taylor, Sophia o los padres de ambas y, si no estaban ayudándolas en un nuevo proyecto o sirviendo de sujetos de prueba, se comportaban como niños de cinco años con sobredosis de azúcar, por lo que siempre terminaban rompiendo algo y aumentando la pila de papeleo sobre su mesa.

Recordándose que dispararlos con su pistola no les haría ningún daño, Emily se pregunto si no debería, tal y como mucha gente le había aconsejado durante años, tragar su orgullo y pedirle a Panacea ayuda con sus problemas médicos para así poder tomarse la copa que realmente necesitaba para aceptar que los Esbirros y su creadora no eran sus enemigos.


End file.
